Sweet Tooth
by LetTheWookieWin
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Ema Skye had always had an unnaturally extreme sweet tooth.  But that's understandable.  After all, Snackoo addictions don't just appear out of nowhere.


**AN –** I've just recently played the first Phoenix Wright game and I LOVED IT!...that's all I really had to say. If you enjoyed, please shoot me a review.

**Disclaimer – **All recognisable characters in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

…

For as long as young Ema Skye could remember, she had always possessed an unnaturally extreme sweet tooth. As a small child she had often indulged in the sickeningly sweet cuisine that large industrial junk food companies had to offer, practically living off breakfast cereals with obnoxious names such as 'Hyperflakes' and 'Sugarpops.' This was partly due to the fact that her father lacked any reasonable ability in the kitchen and her mother was a rather extreme woman's rights activist, claiming that it was 'no longer the days of old and women should no longer be forced to labour in the kitchen for hours, slaving over a meal.' Nobody bothered to argue with Mrs Skye, her husband enjoyed the delusion that people enjoyed his food, Lana wholeheartedly agreed with her mother's cause and little Ema didn't really care. As long as she was fed her minimum sugar level each day, she couldn't really give a flying fop over who did the cooking. Such was the motto our young budding scientific investigator lived by until, of course, that fateful day of the car crash that claimed the lives of her parents.

The future Detective Skye, Slayer of Fops, however, was far too young to fully realise the implications of the sudden departure of her parents. She was only five for Einstein's sake! Either way, her most prominent memory of that confusing period of time was when Lana and she had attended some odd sort of party. Obviously, as Ema later scientifically concluded, it must have been a fancy-dress party. After all, she could see no other reason for why everyone had decided to turn up in black clothes and enormous hats. Ema's attention was soon diverted from the mysterious hats at the sight of a large chocolate cake sitting in the middle of a table. Her sister, however, had not been pleased when she had loudly, albeit politely, inquired if she could have a slice. To be entirely fair, it was not as if Ema had purposefully interrupted the man at the front of the room who had been in the middle of a speech. In her defence, no-one was really listening and he had made one woman in the corner cry. Really, the guests should have thanked her for interrupting instead of shooting annoyed glares in her general direction.

But life went on and our young heroine was not ultimately scarred by her lack of parents. Lana filled the role of both mother and father to such an extent, Ema became used to it just being the two of them. Things changed, however, when her sister found herself caught up in a most heinous and horrendous conspiracy. The younger Skye first noticed the change in her sister a few months after Lana had begun Law school. To begin with, she hadn't really given her sister's odd behaviour much thought and just assumed that her parental-figure was just going through a midlife crisis. Admittedly, Ema was slightly thrown by the fact that Lana wasn't exactly old and most people weren't known for suffering from midlife crisis's in their early twenties. However, she could find no other explanation for Lana's sudden habit of removing all sugary substances from their dingy flat. At first, our brave young scientist valiantly attempted to ignore Lana's inexplicable obsession with hoarding sweets, apparently Law school was hard work and her sister clearly needed the sugar more than she did. Perhaps another motive for Ema's complacency was the fact that she was rather curious to see if Lana would become obese. After all, one cannot stuff their faces with food and not expect to grow exceptionally in weight.

Alas, the truth of the matter was not so intriguing. Ema had been snacking on a packet of chocolaty sweets one day after school, lounging on the sofa without a care in the world. Little did she know, her life was about to change drastically. Lana had burst through the front door, snatched the bag of sugary goodness from Ema's hands and performed a perfect ninja-like flip over the top of the sofa. Ema, rather impressed by her sister's newfound ninja abilities was momentarily distracted from her missing snack and stared at the older brunette in a mixture of awe, shock and scientific curiosity. Lana had immediately launched into a lecture, her years living with Ema had taught her not to leave an opportunity to argue open. Apparently, the older Skye had met an interesting woman named Mia Fey. According to her sister, the Fey lady had spent her childhood living in a mountain top village called Kurain while training as a spirit medium. The inhabitants of the isolated village followed an incredibly strict diet, openly condemning type of food that would put a smile on the faces of young children. The mysterious Mia Fey had brought this odd diet with her to Law school and opened Lana's eyes to the horrors of sugar. And so, it was with a great sense of vehemence that Lana had returned home and fiercely declared that all things sweet, delicious and wonderful were now and forever more forbidden from the Skye household.

It was at this point when Ema's life began to spiral into a vortex of misery and confusion. At first she had attempted to stage a rebellion, smuggling sweets home from school. Her sister had anticipated this, however, and had easily thwarted her plans. No matter how hard she tried, Ema could not manage to slip any sugary substances past Lana's honed detective skills. It was almost as if she had developed a sixth-sense for seeking out chocolate.

The years past and Lana's strict sugar ban remained in place. Even during the two long years she spent as Gant's pawn, the older Skye still found time to remove any delicacies from her younger sister's possession. Ema, falling into a deep depression due to this lack of sugar, had had to find other hobbies to take her mind off of the large gaping hole in her life and quickly focussed her attention on Science. Later in life, Detective Skye would applaud herself for choosing such a useful obsession, she could not count the number of times her knowledge had proved helpful in her day to day life. As wonderful as Science was, however, nothing could quite fill the void that her beloved sweets had left. Little did Ema know, however, salvation was just around the corner. And it came in the form of a murder charge and a spiky-haired defence attorney.

Mr Wright may have been one of the most amazing attorneys Ema had seen and had gravity-defying hair, but no-one could deny the fact that Lana Skye had forged evidence. Even good old Mr Wright couldn't have bluffed that one away. Both sisters had resigned themselves to the fact that Lana would be serving time. At first, the young Scientific Investigator had been rather upset. Fortunately for her, everyone's favourite attorney had mildly pointed out that at least Lana wasn't facing the death penalty and would be out of prison before anyone even noticed. Ema had brightened significantly, not because of Mr Wright's comforting words, however. No, sixteen-year-old Ema Skye had suddenly come to the realisation that there was no possible way for her older sister to monitor what she ate from a prison cell. And with this realisation came a surge of euphoria, similar to what she had felt when the Judge had declared Lana "Not Guilty." Ema had hurriedly grabbed Mr Wright, who had been conned into accompanying her to the airport, and dragged him over to one of the shops. She raced towards the counter, her bright blue eyes flashing furiously at anyone who happened to get in her way. Poor Mr Wright trailed behind her, wondering why he always received the weird teenagers as sidekicks. The pair reached the counter and the young girl, who was rather out of breath after having to hurdle over several suitcases and leapfrog over a pair of old women, just pointed at a packet of snacks which looked vaguely chocolaty. Mr Wright had sighed, grabbed the sweets and tossed some money at the man behind the counter. Ema had snatched the bag out of his hands and savagely ripped it open. The whole shop fell into silence as every single customer turned to watch incredulously as the tiny brunette practically inhaled a rather large bag of snacks. Needless to say, the contents of the bag did not last very long and Ema soon found herself regretting her hasty consumption of the sugar. It was then that the man behind the counter spoke the words that would forever change her life.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone actually liked those Snackoo things. We've had a real problem selling them, something about containing an unhealthy amount of sugar. Anyway, there's a whole mountain of them in the back, I'll give them to you for a fair price."

Naturally, Ema had leapt on the opportunity and soon several members of the airport staff were loading a lifetime's supply of Snackoos onto the plane. Mr Wright had watched with a sense of dread and despair. He could not shake the feeling that somehow those Snackoos would lead to a great deal of pain for many innocent people. Of course, Mr Wright's famous instincts had been correct and many Snackoo victims would curse his decision to let Ema walk away with crates of the hated snacks. But to be entirely fair, Phoenix was not exactly known for his sound judgment. This lack of judgment was shown later in his life when he made the decision to dress like a hobo and adopt some random kid with a top-hat and a pair of magic panties.

And so, such is the story of Ema Skye and the Snackoos. Her sweet and happy-go-lucky personality soon morphed into one of extreme and continuous grumpiness. This was mostly due to her lack of sleep which, in all honesty, could be expected. After all, one cannot consume such an amount of sugar and expect to sleep like a baby. The extreme lack of sleep led her to fail her forensic exam and land a job as a homicide detective, much like her sister before her. Whilst it may have not been the career she desired, no-one could deny that she was skilled at her job. However, considering her colleagues had spent many years working with Detective Gumshoe, she may have just seemed amazing in comparison. To conclude dear readers, the moral of the story is this: eating healthily will only lead to misery, pain, failure and defence lawyers and small girls with magic panties invading your crime scene. The blame lies solely with Lana Skye and Mia Fey, if it had not have been for their insane diet, Ema would have lived through the rest of her childhood happily stuffing her face with sweets. Admittedly, she would have been unnaturally obese but at least she would not be suffering from a crippling addiction to Snackoos and the world would be a safer place as a result.


End file.
